1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an actuator and/or a manipulator including the same. In one or more example embodiments, the manipulator includes a wire driving actuator configured to bend a joint assembly in various directions.
2. Description of the Related Art
A joint assembly of a manipulator may include a plurality of joints that are controlled by a wire driving actuator that operates the joint assembly via wires connected therebetween to bend the joints in the joint assembly.
In such a manipulator, the joint assembly thereof includes a base section disposed adjacent to the wire driving actuator, and a terminal section. A base section driving wire is connected to a front end of the base section, and a terminal section driving wire is connected to a front end of the terminal section and, as such, the base section and terminal section are operated by the base section driving wire and terminal section driving wire.
The wires associated with the terminal section may pass through joints associated with the base section that is relatively closer to the wire driving actuator. Conventionally, when the joints closer to the actuator bend, the wires associated with the joints further away from the wire driving actuator that pass therethrough may inadvertently be influenced causing these joints to unintentionally bend.